Heart for a Heart
by thedauntlessamity
Summary: My name is Rebecca Evans and my mother died to save my father two years ago and now that she's gone nothing has been right for my or my little sister Abigail. I know I can escape this life and choose a different path but can I leave Abigail and what about my mother? Where is she? Rated T but I might change it to M depending on how it ends up going. Not as bad as it sounds. FOURTRIS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this idea literally just came to me right now at midnight when I'm trying to fall asleep but can't so I'm writing this so hopefully I can fall asleep. Please keep in mind that Dauntless Pranks Wars and Peaceful and Brave are still things I'm just writing this because it literally just came to me and I won't sleep until I write it down. Okay? Okay.** _Intro: two years ago_ _I sat in the hospital waiting room. Waiting to hear the verdict from the erudite doctor who was taking care of my father despite the fact that our factions don't get along. I waited for who knows how long; just watching the time tick by slowly while the condition of my father is kept secret from me. Why? Because I'm only 14 and my sister Abigail is only 10 and we can't be in the cardiac arrest area of the hospital since were too young and we can excite a patient making their stress levels increase too much or something like that which explains why I'm not erudite. I hate being in the hospital because usually it means that I'm volunteering here out of my own free will of course and definitely not my faction's at all because I'm really selfless and I feel really bad for sitting here waiting and doing absolutely nothing instead of helping a factionless person clean bed sheets in a hospital where it's so clean but yet so dirty. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, me and Abigail are finally called into the room my father's in with my mother by his side, stroking his hand while an erudite doctor talked to me and Abigail about my father._ _"__You see, the heart he has is too weak to keep on functioning so he needs a new one. The only problem is that in order for your father to live, someone has to give their heart and since you can't live without a heart, someone must die for your father to live", the doctor that I don't even know the name of told me and Abigail, who was leaning onto my shoulder like she does when she's scared or tired. Usually I would force her off of me but not now. Not with the news we were just given because right now I need to be there for her._ _"__I'll give my heart for my husband" My mother said, standing up bravely._ _"__MOM NO!" I cry out accidently startling Abigail who was just beginning to fall back asleep._ _"__Rebecca please listen" My mother said trying to calm me down._ _"__No mom you can't just give your life up for dad."_ _"__It's the right thing to do. He would do it for me so I should do it for him."_ _"__But what about me and Abigail you can't just leave us without a mother."_ _"__You'll be fine. I know your father will do an amazing job raising you guys when I'm gone" She said in her most soothing mother voice that always makes me feel better but now only makes me feel worse because I know soon I'll never hear that voice ever again is she really does make this decision._ _"__I know that dad will do a good job at raising me and Abigail but what about me in two years when I'll choose and officially become an adult? You won't be there for that and you won't be there for Abigail in 6 years either. I know it's the selfless thing to do but look at the picture, you're giving your life so your husband can live but your children's lives will be completely different" I plead with her._ _"__It will seem different at first but you'll get used to it. You just have to be brave" She said looking at me with her kind brown eyes that Abigail has but not me. Abigail is pretty much a mini version of my mother with the same roundish features and small almond shaped brown eyes and straight hair. The only difference that they have is that while my Abigail has brown hair, my mother has strawberry blonde hair that's starting to get some gray streaks in it. I on the other hand look nothing like my parents except I have father's big almond shaped blue eyes but while his are more of a greenish blue, mine a deep and strikingly blue but we don't know where my high cheekbones, arched eyebrows, and more defined face shape come from._ _"__But mom were abnegation not dauntless."_ _"__You may live in abnegation but I know you well enough to know that you're not meant to be here."_ _"__What?"_ _"__Trust me on this. I love you, please trust me on that and I know you will choose well in the future" She said kissing me goodbye for the last time ever and then did the same thing with Abigail and then kissed my father goodbye and told him to take good care of us and he promised to. _ _My parents are then taken into a different room where the transplant happens and I'm being held back by dauntless body guards while I'm trying to tell me mother to stop, despite what she told me. I don't remember what happened next because all I remember is waking up the next day and my mother wasn't there._ _Two years later_ _Rebecca POV_ I wake in a cold sweat at 4:30 in the morning. I take deep breaths and sit up in the bed listening to the silence of my house and then I hear it. I hear my father and his new hot whore of the week. Don't ask me how but ever since my mother died two years ago to save him, he brought home a young skank from this unknown place where he also got in a lot of alcohol. I don't know where any of this stuff comes from but it comes in somehow and he hasn't been caught for two years. I try to fall back asleep but I can't so I take out a book from school from the past called _The Crucible_ and start to read. Reading for pleasure is technically not allowed in abnegation since its too self-indulgent but this is technically for school I'm just reading ahead because I feel like it. After reading for some amount of time, I hear the new skank get out of bed and leave so I quickly turn my light out and pretend to sleep until I fall asleep just to be woken up an hour later by my father. "Wake up you have your test today and you need to cut your sister Allison's hair today." "It's Abigail." "Allison Abigail same name different sound." "Yes sir." I sit up and sigh. This happens every day now ever since my mother died for him and this is how he repays her, by getting drunk and hooking up with skanks every week and treating me and Abigail like shit. "Wake up Abby" I say gently waking my sister up. "Where's daddy?" "He's downstairs. If you hurry up we might be able to avoid him." "Okay." "Remember I have to cut your hair today." "I know I'll be there in a minute." A little bit later I get the mirror out of its place and cut Abigail's hair the way my mother always did to me when she was still here. After I finish, we silently look at each other through the mirror until I do the same to me and then go downstairs for breakfast and quickly get outside before our father sees us. "Are you nervous for your test?" Abigail asks me. "No." "Not even a little?" "No not really because I shouldn't be afraid of who I am." "Do you have an idea of what you might be?" "Not really but I'll find out today." "Will you tell me what you got?" "I can't. It's against the rules." "Okay." We get to school and me and Abigail go our different ways and then I'm called to take my test. I enter a room with mirrors everywhere in it with a dauntless woman standing next to a machine. "Hi my name's Tori I'll be administering your test today. Don't be nervous most people get the faction of their origin but it's perfectly normal to get a different result" She says to me and gives me a serum to drink and then suddenly I'm in a different place. **How was that good bad in the middle? Also please keep in mind that I wrote this at like midnight and now its past 1:00am so yeah so please review and my other stories are still being written this idea just came to me and I had to write it down so yeah BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!** **-thedauntlessamity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebecca POV**

I awoke suddenly from taking my test. I was back in the room with all of the mirrors and the dauntless woman, Tori looks like she's concerned, scared, and emotional in one.

"What was my result?" I ask her. She starts to say something but pauses. Something is holding her back but I don't know what it is.

"Your results are very rare. You have an aptitude for dauntless and amity. You're divergent. You threaten the system."

"How do I threaten the system?"

"You don't belong into just one category. You're both peaceful and brave which is rare even for divergent standards. You can't tell anyone not even your parents."

"Okay but what should I choose tomorrow at the choosing ceremony?"

"Choose what you think is you. Are you more brave or peaceful?"

"I don't know and I know I should leave abnegation but what about my little sister Abigail? I can't just leave her with my father for another 4 years by herself" I cry out which is something I never do since I can't show emotion but now I just let everything go in front of this dauntless woman that I don't even know and she most likely doesn't want to hear my problems.

"Why can't you leave your sister with your father for another 4 years?"

"Why do you care? You're dauntless I thought dauntless only cared about doing crazy things."

"That's only part true. Yes we enjoy having fun doing daring things but what most people don't know is that we are really tight and loyal to our friends, family, and other members in dauntless and I'm a tattoo artist back in dauntless so that automatically qualifies me for a best friend, mother, and counselor so you're free to talk to me about anything and I won't judge." I didn't know what to think about that but she seems to be telling the truth even though I wouldn't know since I'm not in candor but she may not look like someone who will care, but now I can tell that she actually does care about me even though I'm just another initiate taking her test.

"Okay so basically two years ago, my father had really bad heart problems and the only way for him to survive was to have a transplant so my mother took the ultimate sacrifice and gave my father her perfectly well beating heart. You would think that after your wife would literally give you her heart that he would have been even more loving, compassionate, and selfless but instead he became the complete opposite and started sneaking in alcohol and hookers every night and hitting me and my little sister Abigail who's only 12 so I can't leave her with him for another 4 years and I can't tell our leader Marcus because he lives next door to us and I know he abused his son Tobias who left 4 years ago for dauntless" I sob out to Tori who comes over to me and sits down and acts like a loving motherly figure that I haven't had in 2 years.

"It's okay and you seem really brave for putting up with that and you can always tell someone you really trust about your family situation and have them look after your sister before her choosing ceremony in 4 years. I would recommend the Prior's because I know their daughter Tris really well and she's an amazing person and she said that her parents are the best people in the world and she misses them dearly but she wasn't selfless enough and that she belongs in dauntless" Tori tells me in a soothing voice that makes me calm down a lot.

"Okay thank you and I know the Prior's. Me and their daughter volunteered a lot together when we were younger and they're really nice people."

"Okay now I'm telling you what to choose tomorrow but the erudite are very suspicious of divergents and the amity are really close to them but you'll be safe in dauntless and I know people who can help you out there and let you live a nice life" Tori tells me in a serious voice but still in a way that she's looking out for me.

"Okay thank you so much but one question, are you allowed to tell me all of this or do you just feel sorry for me?"

"Well the job description says the let the initiates find out where they belong but you're the last person to get their test today so I'm not holding up anyone but go home and tell the Natalie Prior of your situation with Abigail. If Andrew is also home and hears you it's not a big deal but make sure you at least tell Natalie and you and your sister will most likely be safe."

"Okay and once again thank you for all of your support and I told no one about my father I just told them my mother sacrificed herself for my father so it was nice to let it all go after holding it back for 2 years."

"No problem and choose wisely tomorrow" She says smiling at me as I leave the room.

"I will!" I say and smile back at her.

**Yeah it's a little short but it's better than nothing but please review or at least let me know that you are reading this is some way shape or form because I want to know if people are actually reading this or if no one is and I should stop writing this because it's a waste because I honestly don't trust the stats because I'm paranoid but yeah that's it really. Sorry it took a while I'm really busy and please let me know what you think of that especially with Tori being like a motherly figure archetype because I kind of imagined her being like that so yeah let me know what you think and peace out and DFTBA! Oh and for all of you Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus fans, ONE WEEK UNTIL BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Whoop Whoop I'm excited!**

**-thedauntlessamity**


End file.
